The Cacophony of Love and Violin
by Another Night Without You
Summary: Roxas Strife had been facing a turmoil. He hated Axel Foster, a gifted violist who unintentionally had brought him into the love/hate relationship with violin. But after 8 years in hatred, Roxas decided to see Axel again and now everything changed. Happy Akuroku day! Slight Demyx/Zexion and Riku/Sora. Oneshot.


Edit 03/10/14: Thanks to Minerva Star Shine for the corrections :) Other than changing minor mistakes, nothing else has changed.

A/N: Happy Akuroku day! This took quite a long time to finish. Especially that I've been busy with school lately. It was quite tricky to get some spare time for this fic. But I'm so happy that at the end it is finished :) I hope you guys will like it! -Anwy

The Cacophony of Love and Violin

_Saturday, 16th December 7:12 pm. 8 years before._

_The vast wooden stage was lit up by a beam of spotlight, highlighting its center. About a feet before it, a red curtain opened slightly and from the darkness inside it with an almost unheard creaking voice from the pressure to wood, a boy appeared. The red haired boy was carrying a deep red violin carefully while he walked to the center of the stage, where he was meant to be. He stood there for a few seconds, collecting his hidden courage and lifted the golden decorated violin to the arch of his slender neck. The violin was held steadily and again he waited, as if he had been musing with his violin in telepathy. After a not-so-long wait, he started playing it solemnly. Each note was toughtfuly sung from the friction of horse hair and violin strings, creating a continuous harmony that was pleasing every ear in the hall. Hundreds of eyes were staring at the 12 years old boy in amazement, lost in a music paradise that the boy created in his hypnotizing show. The boy's green acid eyes were glimmering, sometimes blinking, but never lose their focus to his instrumental companion._

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Thursday, 11th August 4:38 pm._

It was the first time they met, on a solo violin concert of the red haired boy. Since then, the blonde had been interested in violin. Roxas Strife, the mentioned blonde, had been struggling playing the stringed instrument for 8 years and his first year was when he attended the concert—when he was an innocent 7 years old boy. But for the same 8 years, he hated violin too. He always thought he had never been the best in music field and sometimes it gave him a mini breakdown, pushing him away from the violin for a few days of procrastination. Roxas had never been prideful with his skill even though people said it was good: he couldn't ever make it exactly like the red haired boy's own. He remembered the concert's details vaguely, but he was sure with what he felt at that day: he was drowned in atonishment. He couldn't take his eyes off from the little performer on the stage where he showed his gift beautifully, taking everyone's heart in a single song. The blonde had always felt that something was missing, something that the red haired boy had, but not in him.

"Roxas!" A brunet dragged him off from his thought by calling his name, half yelping. The couch was slumped at the other side as another weight suddenly fell on it.

The blonde's eyes fixed to his brother in annoyance. "What?" He slowly regained the awareness of his surroundings after lost in his deep thought.

"Are you free this weekend?" The brunet grinned, showing some enthusiasm in his face that he offered to Roxas, but declined instantly.

"Lemme think..." Roxas tried to recollect every tasks he needed to do, making sure the deadlines were still long enough. He had always been a good procrastinator. "I guess I am. Why, Sora?" His expression had changed into curiosity.

"Riku and I have bought tickets for a concert—actually it was for our date—but too bad Riku will have an impromptu family reunion, so he won't be home until next week." Sora's lips formed into a pout but then quickly changed into a little smile. "Anyway, we have decided not to let his ticket goes to waste, so maybe you're interested spending your weekend in a concert with your lonely older brother?" His voice slightly raised toward the end of the sentence, creating a pretty-please effect that was complemented with Sora's big blue puppy eyes.

"That effect only works for Riku, Sor." Roxas chuckled by the fact. He knew that Riku had never rejected the brunet's wish when it was accompanied by the heart-breaking expression—his trump card. "What concert is that, anyway?"

"Violin! You will love it, Rox!" Sora eagerly bounced, hoping that the 1-year-younger-than-him Strife would join him.

The blonde flinched when he heard that word. "Violin" had been a sensitive topic for him until that moment. Well, he was in his few-days-away-without-violin break, so he hadn't expected to hear about it and would prefer not to see it. "I will pass." His short aburpt answer made his brother frowned, shoulders slumped and the bouncing stopped.

"C'mon, Roxas. It'd be fun! We're going to be on the VIP section. There will be dinner too!" Sora pleaded, eyes full of '_please please please' _staring at Roxas' own. "It will be great—."

"Sora, you don't even know any song other than 'Simple and Clean' and now, you said that 'it will be great?'"

"—at least that was what Riku said." He fiddled with a worn out pillow next to him.

"No, Sora. I don't want to go!" The blonde raised his voice, clearly annoyed by Sora.

"B-but, Roxas!"

"Cut it out, Sora." His voice came out deeper than he thought, hence it sounded more like a warning than a request.

The older one shut his mouth into a thin line and stayed like that for few minutes. The air filled with a stoic middle-aged man's voice, reading news from their old television. Shortly after that, he left Roxas in the living room alone. He didn't want to bother the 15 years old blonde anymore that day.

The blonde's palm on his face, the other hand ghosting around the couch, looking for the TV's remote. After it found it, his index finger pressed the red button—turning the TV off and now the living room was filled with silence and a single quiet sigh.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Friday, 12th August 4:07 pm._

The blonde got into a bus, left hand went into his black tight jeans pocket, right hand grabbing the not-so-huge black leather case, where inside laid his vivid blue violin. He stepped inside and his eyes were gazing around, looking for an empty seat that he found right before the bus had started to move. He made his way carefully to the intended place, sometimes stumbled on people's belonging or simply the accelerating bus. Some people glanced at the blonde with the black case when he passed by, while the other ignored him, either playing with their phone or busy with something else. After he rested his back on the seat, he lifted the case he had been holding onto and put it neatly on his lap. He brushed his fingers on the case that he cleaned every Friday afternoon, after school, just before he went to his weekly violin course—just like today. Roxas' pale fingers were tracing the fine microscopic leather lines, almost not touching it, treating it as a fragile object.

It took a boring 15 minutes to get to the course location, so Roxas put his earphones like usual, turned the musics on with maximum volume and let his mind absorbed into them. His head slightly bobbing to right and left, music leaking through his earphones and finally he reached his destination. Leaving the warm seat alone, he paid for the service and walked toward the door. Roxas' favorite boots stepped into a puddle which had been left by the light drizzle in the morning, causing a quiet splash that he simply declined. He opened the door and as usual, the dry cold air from air conditioner hit him harshly on face. Eyes wincing from the sudden dryness compared to the humid air outside, he stepped onto the mat to dry his boots, trying not to mess the poorly cleaned floor as quick as he could so he could avoid the air conditioner.

"Good evening, Rox." A warm greeting made Roxas' expression lit up at the voice's owner.

"Hey, Dem!" He was surprised to see his friend, Demyx, at that time. Demyx had been a good friend of his for 2 years. For the past months, a talent seeker asked him to join in their project. Shortly after that, Demyx went quite popular, together along with the blue sitar in his embrace. His dirty blonde hair, green eyes and mischevous grin—which was referred as "naughty hot grin" by his fans—kept popping up on TV shows lately. But still, Roxas was proud with his friend's succession.

"How are you, dude? I haven't seen you, like, since forever!" Demyx stood on his feet, hugging his blonde friend tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs with one hand—the other hand was holding a cup of steaming coffee. Roxas laughed heartily and hugged him back, simply happy by his friend's presence. He had missed him a lot: since Demyx went popular, he hadn't had the chance to hang out with the new idol anymore. He could only saw him once in a while through TV.

"I'm great. You looked great as well, Dem. What've brought you here?" Roxas took a seat next to Demyx after assuring himself that his teacher could wait for another minute. "Aren't you busy now? Having lots of girlfriends, huh?"

Demyx laughed and waved his hand dismissively, denying Roxas' words. "Well, Rox, there are girls, but no girlfriend. You couldn't possibly forget that I'm gay, right?" He blinked a few times and continued. "Anyway, I had some minutes to spare so I decided to visit you guys. I mean, this place means a lot to me." His gaze flew away, wandering around the room that was familiar for him. "Also, I'm bringing a new friend. He said he has a friend here too, but now he's gone when I bought this." Demyx lifted his cup slightly. He shrugged nonchalantly and then sipped his coffee but quickly frowned when the hot liquid burnt his tongue.

"Yes, visiting us. And I'm really sure there's a certain someone that you want to see in this place." Roxas' pure innocent smile transformed into a smirk. He knew Demyx's real intention, of course. The  
"certain someone" was Demyx's crush who had been working here and to be exact, had been teaching Roxas in his violin class.

A light blush went across the older man's face and he shook his head, chuckling. "You know me, Rox." Demyx ran his fingers into his hair, straightening up some strands on his temple. "Your class is going to start soon, isn't it, blondie?"

"C'mon, I think your crush can wait for a while." Roxas argued as the other blonde tried to drag him. He quickly swivled, dodging Demyx's hand to pick his violin that he left on the seat before.

"No, Roxy, don't make him wait. I want to chat with him after your course!" Demyx pouted jokingly, but Roxas knew that Demyx was serious about wanting to chat with his crush.

He snickered as he left the main room, walking towards the room he belonged, leaving Demyx back onto his seat. He turned up in front of the intended room after few seconds of walking. Roxas tried to kick his shoes off but realized they were boots and had to be taken off by hand. After he took them off and put them on the rack right beside the door, he turned the door's knob, revealing the isolated grey room inside. He closed the door behind him, walking on the rug covered floor toward his teacher and his friends—Xion, Naminé and Kairi—who seemed had been waiting for him. There was another person that he didn't recognize, though. The man was talking with his teacher and seemed to be absorbed with their small conversations. His teacher's usual serious face that was half covered with his steel blue bangs wasn't there and oddly enough, he was smiling. The unknown man was tall with a medium built body inside dark blue jeans and white button up shirt that had been opened on 2 first buttons. His bright crimson hair stuck out everywhere in an odd angle, but Roxas found it quite unique. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he felt the redhead was attractive. The moment he saw his eyes—those emerald orbs that were glistening under the neon's light, filled with amusement—he froze in his place. Maybe he _recognize_ him. Very well.

"There you are, Roxas. We have been waiting for you." His teacher turned to him, hands crossed in front of his chest. His voice sounded like he was annoyed, but his face showed otherwise. Roxas' lateness had brought the chance for the teacher to talk with the unknown redhead.

"Don't be too rough with the kids, Zexion." The red haired man spoke softly, one hand hanging limply on the annoyed teacher's shoulder. Roxas couldn't stop himself from staring at the teardrop tattoos under those green eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I have a little chat with Demyx earlier." Ignoring the stranger, he put down the leather case and opened it up. Roxas took his cobalt blue violin—which almost as blue as his eyes—and grabbed the bow. He marched near the girls, standing in front of his usual place, facing the music sheet on the stand.

The teacher nodded slowly with a faint 'hmm'. "Okay, let's start today's lesson." Zexion asked them to play a song they had been learning for a while. While the 4 students were playing it together in harmony, he continued the conversation with the redhead. Roxas's focus wasn't exactly on the music sheet that sometimes he missed a note. And every time it happened, Zexion's eye twitched but wasn't bothered enough to scold Roxas.

"You don't mind me watching your students, right, Zexy?" The redhead mumbled, gazing Zexion's student curiously. He stared at each of them slowly, analyzing their performance with their own violins. He stared at Roxas a little longer than the other and the teen realized that. Biting his lips, he shivered and tried to calm down his nerves, hoping that there wouldn't be any trace of blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright. You're the best with violins, after all. It's a pleasure, even." The redhead responded with something that sounded like disapproval but Zexion didn't care enough to listen. Zexion's lips had a tinge of smile, slightly amused, but it quickly turned into a downward curve when again, Roxas made a mistake. "Focus, Roxas. You're usually better than this."

Roxas kept playing the song, following his friends, trying not to be left behind. Zexion's words made him more nervous now: he had never gotten any protest from the teacher—usually he only spoke to correct Xion or Kairi. After whispering a "goodbye", "need to see Demyx" and some other words to Zexion that Roxas couldn't hear, the man left their soundproof room before the song had finished. A slight disappointment crawled into his mind, but he kept playing his violin, now with extra careful. _'Disappointment?'_

When 2 hours had passed by and some songs had been played by the students, Zexion finished their course for the day. Right before Roxas could go away and castigate his regressing performance earlier, Zexion grabbed his wrist. Roxas gasped, definitely startled by the sudden touch of some cold fingers.

"Roxas," he was staring at the boy, "the man earlier—"

"He is _the _Axel Foster, right? The famous violist?" Roxas cut him before he could finish his sentence, breathing heavily. He then quickly shut his mouth by the sudden realization of his attitude. "Sorry, sir."

"It's alright. Anyway, he gave away some tickets to his solo violin concert to every single one of us. We get the VIP rows." Zexion smiled again and Roxas almost smirked because of it—he rarely saw that genuine smile. "Here's yours, Roxas."

Zexion offered the ticket to him, holding the shining gold paper with some words and numbers written on it between his fingers. Roxas's hand already half way reaching it, but on the last seconds, he hesitated. For all this years—this on and off 8 years—he hated the violin and also the man who brought him to this musical world: Axel Foster. The concert he saw 8 years ago was the first and the last time he saw the man, until today. He hadn't expected such meeting and moreover, to be given a ticket for the redhead's concert. He couldn't bring himself to felt the same way toward the man just like long time ago: full with adoration. Roxas hated the man as much as he hated his violin. Sometimes he thought if the violin was only an arbitrary choice, a mistake he made 8 years ago, just like when his parents asked him to join them to watch the concert. But yet, he couldn't stop to play his blue music instrument. Roxas couldn't just give up. He also had been longing for Axel's godly performance for the same 8 years, but he didn't want to admit it. He despised it. Loathed it. And it was his choice.

The music teacher waved the ticket right in front of the blonde's nose, which made him jumped, completely conscious now. "Uh, sorry." He snitched the ticket, folded it carelessly and put it inside his jeans pocket, squeezed together with his phone inside. "Thanks, sir."

"You're welcome." Zexion strolled to the door and opened it as he took a step outside. "You're zoning out a lot today, Roxas." Walking outside the class, without looking back, he left Roxas behind.

The blonde got out from the warm room instantly with his violin on right hand, already tucked back into its case. He put it down on the floor while putting on his boots, lacing the worn out shoe laces into a neat knot. Right after he finished, he grabbed his belongings and walked toward the main room. Almost everyone had left as the place was going to close in less than 20 minutes. Only some janitors were still there, cleaning the place quickly, eager to go back to their own houses. Zexion had already left—he never waste his time. Demyx had already gone too and Roxas could only wonder if the older blonde eventually got the chance to talk with his crush. Looking around at the room for the last time, he got out quickly to get home as soon as possible and again, disappointed.

The redhead was nowhere to be found.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Friday, 12th August 11:49 pm._

Roxas had been thinking about Axel's concert for hours. He was laying flat on his bed, going deeper and deeper into his mind, searching for an answer if he wanted to come or not. In his turmoil, he kept wondering why he hated violin so much. And also the person who made him play it.

'_Do you really hate violin?'_

"I don't know." He gritted his teeth. Roxas had the urge to say 'yes', but a tiny voice inside said it was not right.

'_Why are you still playing it?'_

"I don't know." Why is that? He thought he always hated violin. But everyone said he loved it and he was really good at it. And he kept playing the instrument for the past 8 years. He even looked for the best teacher and also bought the best tool—his violin was custom made.

'_Do you hate Axel Foster, then?'_

"I don't know." The imaginary cacophony of Axel's performance 8 years ago came back to him, buzzing inside his mind, crowding it with hatred. Or maybe not hatred? And then he was disappointed when Axel left earlier, before he had the moment to talk with him.

'_Why?'_

"I don't know." The blonde whispered in his breathe, interlocked thoughts shattered in an erratic order, leaving a void in his heart.

"Roxas? Who are you talking with?" Sora, in the very same room but on different bed yawned, asking him to make sure that his brother still had his sanity. He was awakened by Roxas' voice.

"I don't know!" He didn't meant to yell, but he had no answer to these questions. He couldn't figure anything out, everything were not sorted and they were confusing him. Maybe it was just the side effect of being a teenager. He didn't know.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Saturday, 13th August 8:00 pm._

It was dark already outside and the sky had been decorated with stars, flikcering its dim light now and then. The air was cool, chilling Roxas' fair skin, making him shiver in his dark blue button up shirt and black trouser. He stood in front of a building with gold colored gate with beautiful swirls with breathtaking details, bravely caging everything inside it. The building was enormous, the side of it was made of glass that transparently presenting what happened behind it, while the other side was covered with luxurious beige color. From the bottom of the ostentatious building, lamps with yellowish light shone upwards, making the grand building looked way more swanky without even looking at its intricately carved pillars. It was really high class and Roxas even felt ashamed with the way he dressed up; the servants might even looked better than him. People who had the same purpose like him mostly dressed in tux and dresses and he regretted for not wearing a tie just for the sake of fashion. He got inside the building hesitantly, trying not to compare himself more until he decided to go home instead. Roxas had finally made up his mind few hours ago and decided to watch the famous violist's concert after 8 years. He wondered if he would feel the same way like before. He even came earlier—1 hour early—before the intended time, to make sure he wouldn't miss it. With the golden paper on his right hand, he walked toward the hall entrance. In a split second, someone snitched the ticket from his hand. Before he could see who the person was, he was already running away with Roxas' entrance requirement.

"H-hey! My ticket!" Still in shock, he was unmoved, nailed on the floor. Some people looked at him, definitely startled with his scream, but no one was bothered enough to catch the thief. The security wasn't there, considering it was still 1 hour to the intended time. He tried to run, catching up the hellion, but he wasn't quick enough to made it. Pairs of eyes staring at him in pity and Roxas could only sighed in depression. Now his only way to see Axel's performance had gone, disappeared in less than a second. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the blonde decided to got out from the building, sitting on one of the bench, watching people who just turned up—either by taxis, limos, or anything else—embracing his hopelessness, sinking inside the agony, until he found a familiar figure that caught his eyes.

"Sora!" Roxas called his brother who was dressed up in an almost identical button up shirt like his, but it was complemented with a white silk tie. The brunet with weird spiky hair turned at him, face filled with complete confusion.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" The bemused brunet went out from the crowds, running towards the bench where Roxas had been resting. He sat next to him briefly.

"I... I got a ticket for the concert—"

"That's great, let's go in, then!"

"—but I just lost it." Roxas finished it with a sigh, nothing other than disappointment suffocating in his chest.

Sora shut his mouth, couldn't find any comforting—or any other—words and suddenly his phone rung with "Simple and Clean" played: the only song that Sora loved (or knew).

"Hello, Kairi? ...Oh? Wow. Sure, I'm sorry to hear that." Sora's face lightened up, contradicting the words he had just said. "Okay, bye." The hugest ear to ear grin that Roxas had ever seen plastered on the bruent's face. "Guess what, Rox? I guess Lady Luck is on your side tonight."

"Wha—how?" The blonde stared at his brother in disbelief, one eyebrow cocked.

"You see, I'm supposed to come with Kairi tonight because you declined my humble offer," Sora put his hand on his chest, making a phony dramatic cry, "but, she just said that she couldn't make it because her brother, Reno, is sick."

"So, that means...?" Roxas almost died from the suspension.

"You got one free ticket from your gracious brother!" The older brother exclaimed with scoff, seemed proud with the event.

"Oh dear gods, thank you so much Sora, I promise you a sea salt ice cream!" The blonde glomped on his brother, killing him unintentionally in his arms while Sora hugged him back, chuckling.

"One year supply, Rox. VIP tickets aren't cheap."

"I hate you, brother."

Sora barked a laugh, but he knew that Roxas happy: his eyes full of joy, smile blooming on his lips. He might had done a right thing. Waiting no longer, they got into the building. After getting in the intended room without any trouble, the brothers sat in their place—the VIP section. He could see Zexion inside a deep ocean colored tux, surprising enough seated right next to Demyx in the light aqua colored one. The girls from his class were there too, just a row in front of him, but it seemed they didn't notice Roxas. He didn't bother to tell them too, anyway. The vast hall had 4 pillars in each corner, supporting the high ceiling that was painted with angels. The walls were covered in wallpaper with a glittery but simple design of flowers that was shimmering by the huge golden chandelier's reflected light. Their seat was really good, considering that they were in the VIP section. The padding was nice and puffy and the view was perfect, right in front of the stage, slightly higher. Roxas couldn't get any impressed more than this. The air was filled with chatter, but then it died soon enough when the lights were turned off. After few seconds in silent darkness, some lamps on the stage were lit up, revealing tonight's MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I sincerely grateful for your attendance tonight. In this magnificent night, we will witness one of the world's best violist, Axel Foster!" When the name was mentioned, a spotlight sliced the darkness just behind the MC. A red haired man in dark crimson velvet tux and golden tie that Roxas recognize well stood there, holding a red violin with gold ornaments—complementing the look—bowing down to the applauding crowd. "Please enjoy tonight's show." The MC left the stage slowly, while Axel took some steps forward, spotlight following him. He held the violin high, turned it, and rested his chin on the chin rest slowly. His right hand raised in a steady motion. Just before he made a friction with the bow, he inhaled deeply. Roxas held his breath, confining them inside his lungs. Then Axel started playing a song from his violin as he exhale, pouring down all emotions together with his breath and streaks on the strings. His hand was swiftly jerking up and down smoothly, creating melodious magic that Roxas hadn't heard for a long time. His body slightly swinging from the force on his hands, broad shoulder following the movement. The beautiful song took Roxas' soul away to a place where he could only see the redheaded entity right in front of him. Without knowing it, tears rolling down from Roxas' azure eyes. His brother was saying something as his eyes pinned to the violist in amazment just like the other audience, but Roxas neglected it recklessly. The blonde only cared to the Axel Foster, who was now filling the void in his heart. The sounds of violin was echoing inside the hall, also in every corner of Roxas' mind, monopolizing it from any other thoughts. Axel played his comrade in fiery spirit, his aura drew every single mind in that room into a limbo, forgetting everything but the sound of his violin. After Axel finished his first song, Roxas' mind back into an ease, much relaxed. All his paralyzed senses back to him, numbness evaporating into the dry air. He exhaled, breathing slowly, as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"He's good, Roxas!" His brother exclaimed silently, didn't want to disturb the silence.

And before Roxas could say anything, Axel already started the next song. This time, the song was serene, with a tinge of melancholic sadness inside it. Listening to Axel's performance felt like hearing the man talking per se. He just spoke about everything inside his heart, but it was enveloped inside every notes from the maroon-gold violin. The golden ornaments were glowing under the spotlight. Axel's emerald eyes were closed—he didn't need any other medium to speak, he only needed his violin. The violist slowly stroked the strings with the long bow, creating another chain of melodies in slow rhythm.

Roxas had never left his eyes from him.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Saturday, 13th August 10:07 pm._

The concert had been divided into two session and they had just finished their first one. Dinner was coming between them, so people had moved to another hall—which was no less better than the first one—to claim their luxurious five star buffet meal. Roxas wasn't exactly hungry that he only threw in small cakes inside his stomach. Sora wasn't hungry as well, but he always took the chance to eat: after all, they paid for it. After scolding Roxas who wouldn't eat anything more, Sora left him, strolling around, finding another stomach filler as much as he could. The blonde went to the balcony, desolated from the crowds. Closing the tall door behind him, he leaned his stomach against the railing, both elbows supporting his slouched upper body. He closed his eyes and his face facing downward in depression while the cold night air haunting his shivering body.

Listening to Axel's performance had brought some realization to him, but leading the blonde to another turmoil. Now Roxas knew that he didn't hate violin—but himself. People said he played the instrument perfectly but he could see his flaw right in front of his eyes which other people couldn't. There was a huge gap between his level and Axel's. Beside Axel's much longer experience in violins, the redhead had a _gift_ that Roxas was lacking of. And he also knew that the gift was no difference than fate: it couldn't be changed at his will. But knowing that fact, would he stop from playing the stringed instrument? He had thought about stopping, but violin had been a big part in his life. When it was taken away, his life wouldn't be the same anymore. Stopping wasn't a choice for him: he had to found what was still missing. He just needed to look for the last puzzle piece, but he didn't know what part was missing and where to find it even. Roxas still remembered, just simply because of the magic that Axel had brought to his life 8 years ago, the violist created an illusion with his performance, making him sure that violin was his life purpose, shoving the life puzzle right in front of his face and the blonde took it unknowingly. But was it really his true passion? He hadn't created any magic at all until this point and he didn't know if he would. It hurted him to know that he couldn't be exactly like Axel and that was why he had despised the man for a long time. It wasn't Axel's fault to be gifted, but still, Roxas wished he had something more than 8-years-training skill.

Creaking sound of the opened door broke his thought apart and some footsteps followed, sounding louder as they walked towards Roxas. A tall figure went right next to Roxas, stood still, but the blonde didn't have to see the man to find out who was that.

"Why are you alone here?" The voice he once heard yesterday filled his eardrums. Although it wasn't really loud, it was clear and crisp enough just between the two men.

"I hate crowds." It was true even though it wasn't his real reason of being alone on the lonely balcony. "How about you? You're supposed to be inside, shaking upper class people's hands to get more acquaintance. I bet a lot of them want to talk to you." Roxas held back the jeering tone in his voice, trying to sound calm and relaxed, but failed.

"I hate crowds too." Axel calmly answered, his voice soothing Roxas' ache in a heartbeat. "Well, blondie, we haven't actually introduced ourselves yet. I'm Axel Foster although I'm pretty sure you knew that already."

"I'm Rox—"

"Roxas, yes, I memorized it." The man completed it before the whole word was born from Roxas' lips, leaving it slightly ajar in amazement. _The _Axel Foster remembered his name! "One of Zexy's best student." Roxas cringed with the nickname of his teacher, also at the title of "best student". Axel turned his face to see the blonde. "And you have one beautiful baby."

"Wait, baby?" The blonde facing the famous violist, face overflowing with what-the-hell-are-you-talking-aboutexpression.

Chuckling in amusement, the redhead answered him. "Your violin. I love its blue color and not to mention, the silver decorations are truly impressive."

"Thanks." A side smile crept onto Roxas' lips which he licked after a slight cut opened because of the lack of moisture. "Why are you bringing it here?" Roxas gestured to the leather case in Axel's hand. He just noticed that Axel had brought his violin along, which he had placed down just few inches near the redhead's newly polished shoes. His blue eyes were now staring at Axel's own curiously.

"I never left her alone." Roxas almost laughed when Axel said 'her', but he managed to keep it to himself. "I don't trust leaving her with another person." He smirked at Roxas, giving one such playful expression that made the blonde's heart thumped in a slightly faster pace.

"Does _she_ even has a name?" Roxas pointed the violin with his thumb, now his posture much more relaxed after talking with the stranger, knowing that Axel had been more friendly than he had expected.

"Actually, yes." Axel's smile widen as small laugh slipped out from Roxas' throat. "Her name is Eternal Flame." It seemed that Axel was embarrassed with the name: he scratched his head sheepishly, losing eye contact with the blonde.

"That's cool." Roxas replied quickly that Axel's gaze shifted to him in no less than a second, surprised.

"For real?"

"No, it was cheesy." The blonde laughed when Axel punched his shoulder lightly and then joined the laughter which died after couples of seconds. They both quiet in silence for a while until Axel decided to start another conversation.

"Hey, blondie." Roxas' attention caught in Axel's husky voice, didnt' mind the nickname at all. The redhead crouched down and opened the violin case. He then took his violin in his arms and straightened his knees again, now looking down at the shorter man. "Play it, I want to see." His voice demanding, his arms gently placed his violin onto Roxas' sweaty palms. The blonde's hand trembling as he focused not to drop the priceless instrument.

"W-wait, are you sure? This is _your_ violin!" He panicked by the fact that world's famous violist trusted him to play his treasured violin. "After all, you've heard me play before." Roxas stuttered in his breaths, almost choked with his own words that escaped gingerly.

"No. You haven't showed me your _best_ performance—yesterday was full of mistakes and I'm pretty sure you can do it so much better just like Zexy said." Axel's lingering amusement had been replaced with a dead serious expression, absolutely insisting the blonde to play either to be killed with those emerald piercing eyes.

Roxas gulped down, still hesitating to took the bow. He bit his lips in the jeopardizing situation, but Axel's tone had hinted that 'no' wasn't an answer. He finally took the bow and then placed the violin on his neck with a bit difficulty—it was a tiny bit heavier than his own. After he had been sure that the instrument in the correct position, Roxas' mind quickly picked a song from the imaginary jukebox inside his head, translating them into movements he had trained for years. Roxas killed every bit of doubt and then he started to play. His body moving with the flow, hands dancing in fluid movements after years of practice. Roxas' mind was focusing at his techniques, making sure he wouldn't miss anything. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the teenager's performance was steady and sure. Roxas just wanted to end his play perfectly, either he succeeded to make his own magic or not. The song finished with Roxas' hand jerked lightly and he had been sure he didn't miss anything—it was perfectly played.

Roxas waited for Axel's impression anxiously. Of course Axel could've played it better than him, but he didn't doubt that the redhead would say something good just for the sake of politeness. After all, Axel wouldn't ask him to play in the first place just to insult him. The violist would just say something like 'It was amazing', just like other people did.

"Something is missing."

The blonde couldn't believe his ears. He might've been disappointed that the master just said his performance was _flawed_—

"Is that really your best, Roxas?" Axel highly doubted him. He definitely had expected something more than that.

"Axel Foster. I know that my performance wasn't perfect like yours. You didn't expect me to be as good as you, did you?" Roxas' voice raised in a combination of disbelief and confusion of Axel's words that had hurted his dignity. But he knew that he couldn't blame the man for this.

"Roxas, you don't understand. I can see it, when you played it, you were confused." Axel protested, quite shocked by the blonde's reaction. He thought that Roxas was offended by his comment. His fabric covered fingers pinched his forehead on both temples.

"What do you understand? You're gifted, Axel, and I'm not. You can easily play violin even with eyes closed! You don't know how it feels, practicing 8 years just to find out that you're not a gifted violist!" He sneered, lips curled up cruelly. "I can't be as good as you even though I've practiced for years. I won't be." A scoff enveloped the teenager's words neatly, making Roxas felt guilty after saying them.

"It isn't about gift, Rox." The redhead still managed to answer it patiently, not letting his anger win.

Roxas snorted. "Then what? Tell me, master, what is it about?" He had lost his patience, now angered by the biggest question of his life.

"You didn't play it with your _heart_."

—_or maybe not_. His breath had been taken away with the blow of Axel's words that sipped forcefully into his mind. The words echoed inside his head, each cell resonating with vibration of realization. _'My heart?' _Roxas' tongue was numb, hadn't had the power to form any words to answer the redhead. Well, the sound of 'playing with heart' was some kind of cheesy for him, but now to think about it...

"Roxas?" Axel was now worried from the silenced blonde after a while, nose crinkled as he waved his gloved palms in front of Roxas' face who stayed still.

He tried to find some words from his throat and successfully choked out some. "What do you mean by 'heart'?" He asked with a low voice, almost whispering. Roxas' mind had been clouded with the light conversation that suddenly had turned into a heart-to-heart one.

"Roxas, when you play the violin, you should pour your heart into it. Your emotions—happy, sad, disappointed or anything you feel. If you only think about skills and techniques, you'll just be those good-but-that's-all violist." His voice had become softer and smile ended his sentences, reassuring Roxas about his words. He knew that he had defeated the blonde's pride.

He blinked a few times. He needed to play with his _heart_. All this time Roxas only thought about improving his skills and techniques. Also the gift that he was lacking of. He thought about how to _be _Axel. But the thought of playing with his heart had never crossed his mind. Roxas' scowl finally reformed into an apologetic smile at the redhead, truly fulfilled with enlightenment. After years of suffering from the redundant depression because of violin, Axel had found the last missing piece he had been looking for. "I'm sorry. You're right, Axel."

The master returned a smile back at him, his hand ruffling the blonde's hair which made Roxas yelped in surprise. But he didn't mind the touch at all—he even liked it.

"I don't hate it." Roxas mumbled, answering a question he had had in his mind for a long time. The puzzle had been completed and now he had all the answers. "I don't hate him, either."

"Huh?" Axel's confused remark ignorantly avoided by the blue eyed teenager. The older violist's hand still on Roxas' golden strands, now twirling it just for the sake of fun. They didn't say anything else, both simply enjoying the silent night in each other's companion. Roxas stared deeply into the redhead's emerald eyes, into his soul, seeing through everything. Axel did the same, reading Roxas easily enough as an open book. Then Axel leaned down towards the younger violist as the blonde closed the gap between them . Lips welcomed in a soft touch, quick but still long enough, they found completion inside each other, just like a long lost soulmate.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Saturday, 13th August 11:00 pm._

Back in their seats, the spectators now waiting for the last session of Axel's solo violin concert. All of them had been stuffed and fascinated by the foods except Roxas. He had a new hunger after his problems had been solved. It was a hunger of a certain violist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope that every single of you have enjoyed the delicous supper we had served. Now let's start the last session and end our night together in amazement of The violin master, Axel Foster." The MC's voice died as he stepped off from the stage, creating room for the main show. Again, Axel's figure now lightened up by the spotlight, but he was different—he was glowing. Not literally of course, but the blonde had been sure that it was his aura. Roxas touched his lips that had been introduced to Axel's own, remembering the softness and the slight warmth. Sora had been raving about how cool the concert was so far, but Roxas hadn't paid any attention. He had gotten more than any other people got from Axel tonight. The red haired man started to play again, completing what had to be done. The swift motion of Axel's performance had lulled Roxas deeply in love with him. Still playing his red violin, sometimes Axel would glance at Roxas and the blonde could see a smile formed on the violist's lips. The sparks in his eyes expressing the new bond between them.

"Roxas, he's looking at our direction!" His brother who seemed just had been Axel's new fan gripped Roxas' wrist in excitement. If they weren't in a public place, Sora would have been bouncing on his place.

"I know, Sora." Roxas smiled back at the red haired violist who now had closed his eyes again, feeling every emotions—magic—that he radiated from every cell he had in his body. Roxas' gaze carefully learning Axel's figure, committing the details into his memory. Now he realized what Axel meant by "playing with heart" just by simply looking at him. Roxas saw him diferently after shattering every single wall inside his heart that had been telling him that Axel was just a lucky gifted jerk. The blonde could see Axel fully, more detailed in his complexion and not just a vague "famous gifted violist that made him chose violin for his life". He couldn't even remember what he felt toward Axel before, as if he had amnesia of the cacophony of his complicated relationship between violin. Memories had been taken away just by the venomous kiss they had done, refreshed, fully surrendered in love. Again, Roxas had never left his eyes from him until the very end. He had chosen not to.

.- The Cacophony of Love and Violin -.

_Saturday, 13th August 06:28 pm. 5 years later._

"I'm scared, Ax." His voice was trembling in worry, lips swollen from the continuous nervous bite. Roxas gripped the older man's hand, fingers laced into each other. The other hand's owner caressed the blonde's hand with his thumb, creating a comforting gesture to his lover.

"It will be okay, Roxy. I know we can do it." Axel took the back of Roxas' neck, drawing his forehead to his lips. He placed some kisses on the pale skin, trying to calm the blonde down. "You look like a ghost. Should I do _something_ to make your face redder?" He smirked when Roxas' white-as-an-empty-music-sheet face now tinted with opaque red, a cute blush which Axel had succesfully pried from the younger violist without even doing anything.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Helpful." Roxas mocked jokingly with the sarcasm Axel had used to hear for years until now. The redhead laughed in satisfaction of teasing his boyfriend.

"You don't know how much I want to cuddle with you right now." A tinge of disappointment was clearly shown on his voice. "Too bad we can't ruin these clothes."

Roxas stroked his vivid blue colored tie, ghosting the fabric with his fingers inside his gloves. "You can wait, Axel. This can't." The blonde stood and then marched to a full body mirror, staring at the dark grey metallic suit with some blue accent that tailored perfectly for his body. Without any warning, some impatient knocks on a wooden door caught their attention.

"Mr. Foster, Mr. Strife." A voice behind the door called for them. "Please come to the stage."

They exchanged glances. Roxas' eyes still filled with fearful gaze, pleading for some comfort. Axel's own was overwhelming with excitement even though he was worried of Roxas. "I promise, it will be okay." He made another reassurance. The redhead in the similar suit as the blonde's only his own with red accent, now took his partner that had been on his side for years: his violin. The well taken care stringed instrument placed in his hand carefully. He had never changed the red violin for years—or had the intention to—he could even identify just by its weight. Axel took the bow as Roxas now fishing out his own from separated box. Roxas' violin had still been the same as well—the blonde insisted not to replace it, remembering how much he and the blue violin had been through together and not to mention how Axel had changed his life at that night. He had never left his violin anymore since then, loving the stringed instrument after years of hating it as if for an apologize. Both violist stood on their feet, collecting the courage into their hearts. Before opening the door, their lips interlocked into each other, bringing their mind into a temporary sanctuary. Had been refreshed with the kiss, they pushed the door together as loud claps rushed into their ears, suddenly almost deafened by the crowds.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our world's famous violist duo, Mr. Strife and Mr. Foster!"

A/N: That's it :) Please leave a review, tell me if you like it or not! Contructive criticisms are welcome too! And if you're a fan of Sora/Riku, check my fic called **My Biology Teacher**. Also my other Akuroku fic, **You Are Oblivion, I Am Oathkeeper**. Have a great day!


End file.
